versusprofilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jotaro Kujo (Canon)
Summary Jotaro Kujo is the son of Holly and Sadao Kujo, a Stand User, and the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. A juvenile delinquient, Jotaro chooses to remain in jail due to his belief that he is possessed by an evil spirit. However, upon being visited by his grandfather Joseph, Jotaro is eventually coaxed out of his cell and joins Joseph on his quest to destroy the vampire DIO once and for all. After the events of Stardust Crusaders, Jotaro becomes a Marine Biologist and uses his free time to hunt down stand arrows and find other stand users. Personal Statistics Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 17 (Part 3), 28 (Part 4), 40 (Part 6) Height: '''6'5" '''Weight: '''181 lbs. '''Species: '''Human '''Occupation: '''Stand User, Marine Biologist Power Statistics '''Tier: 8-B | 8-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can summon a stand to his side, Intangibility, Invisibility (Stands are manifestations of the spirit, and can't be seen or harmed by non-stand users), Enhanced Senses (Possesses A-Rank precision, and can accurately draw a fly from a low-resolution picture), Elasticity (Can stretch out Star Platinum's fingers), Super Breath (Inhaled the entirety of Enya's stand, Justice) | Time Stop (Can stop time for five seconds) and Resistance to it Attack Potency: City Block Level '(Can injure Dio, who survived an explosion equivalent to 30 tons of TNT) | '''City Block Level '(Possesses the same stand power as before) '''Speed: Superhuman '''(Can catch up to a car), '''Massively Faster Than Light '''reactions and combat speed (Matched Silver Chariot, who caught a beam of light, blow-for-blow) '''Durability: City Block Level (Survives blows from enemy stands, and can tank the same hits as Star Platinum) | likely City Block Level ''' '''Stamina: Possesses an incredible pain tolerance. Able to trek across all of Egypt to fight DIO. Range: Up to 2 meters with Star Platinum, though he can throw projectiles up to 400 meters. Universal with Time Stop. Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: A surprisingly smart tactician mid-battle, and is able to exploit stand weaknesses in order to defeat them. A quick learner, as he was able to learn a video game fast enough to defeat Telence T. D'Arby despite never having played one before. Weaknesses: If Star Platinum takes damage, he'll take the same damage. Key: '''Star Platinum | Star Platinum: The World Powers and Abilities '''Star Platinum: '''Jotaro's stand. It is humanoid in shape, and can be summoned up at any time. Like all stands, Star Platinum is invisible to non-stand users, and similarly intangible, as it's said only a stand can defeat another stand. Star Platinum is known for incredible strength, speed, and precision, able to defeat opponents with a rapid barrage of punches. * '''Precision: '''Star Platinum's main ability. It can catch point-blank bullets, remove flesh buds that even top surgeons couldn't remove, and construct a detailed drawing of a fly despite the photo it was from being low-resolution and small. * '''Star Finger: '''Jotaro focuses energy into Star Platinum's middle and index finger, then extends them out like spears to stab into whatever's in front of him. This technique is useful as a surprise attack even against the likes of Dark Blue Moon. * '''Phasing: '''Star Platinum can phase its hand into other people's bodies. Jotaro used it to stop his own heart, as well as restart Joseph's heart at the end of Stardust Crusaders. It's likely that he could use this to kill somebody by destroying their internal organs, but this is unconfirmed. * '''Time Stop: '''During his fight with Dio, Jotaro gained the ability to stop time for up to five seconds. Talking appears to be a free action during this time and doesn't remove his five-second limit. This time stop is confirmed by the author, Hirohiko Araki, to extend to the entire universe. Match-Ups '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Massively Faster Than Light Category:Superhuman Category:City Block Level Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Elasticity Users Category:Super Breath Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters